


Recuerdos de ayer

by HarleenFQ



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Tambores, Tiny bit of Angst, Valiant - Freeform, a little bit of romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleenFQ/pseuds/HarleenFQ
Summary: Cuando todos los trabajadores a bordo del Valiant duermen, los gritos de una pesadilla despiertan los sentimientos entre El Amo y El Doctor.





	Recuerdos de ayer

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia se sitúa en El-Año-Que-Nunca-Fue y fue escrita bajo la sugerencia de incluir la frase "Desearía volver atrás, a un tiempo donde tú podías ser tú y yo podía ser solo yo". Esta es la primera vez que escribo por lo que agradecería vuestros comentarios y críticas.

Era tarde por la noche a bordo del Valiant, las luces estaban atenuadas para favorecer el ritmo circadiano de sus humanos ocupantes y el único sonido que se escuchaba en este nivel de la nave eran las pisadas del Amo que volvía de trabajar en dirección a la habitación que compartía con Lucy. Sus ojos los sentía pesados y tenía que masajear continuamente sus sienes para apaciguar la migraña que empezaba a formarse. Otra vez había dejado pasar mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se rindió en los brazos de Morfeo, o algo así era la expresión usada por los habitantes de esta patética excusa de planeta. Él no se rendía ante nada ni nadie, y mucho menos para satisfacer una necesidad tan básica como el dormir. La única razón por la cual se concedía esas horas de descanso era porque si no las migrañas se terminarían apoderando de él. O los tambores, nunca sabía qué venía primero y provocaba lo otro. Aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, no quería admitir que evitaba el remanso de su cuerpo por las horas en vilo inducidas por el ruido en su cabeza o por las pesadillas y terrores nocturnos que poblaban sus escasos momentos de descanso.

Al cruzar la última esquina antes de alcanzar el ascensor principal fue cuando lo oyó. De no haber estado tan ensimismado víctima del cansancio probablemente se hubiese dado cuenta antes, pero ahora los sonoros gritos eran cada vez más claros. Podría reconocer esa voz en cualquier situación, en cualquier cuerpo; pues era una melodía de la cual adoraba ser el culpable. Un sudor frío recorrió su espalda fruto de la preocupación por la vida del Doctor, un miedo que odiaba sentir y que rápidamente se transformó en ira al pensar en quién sería capaz de tocar sus pertenencias. Quien quiera que estuviese haciendo sufrir al otro Señor del Tiempo sin su consentimiento estaría rogando clemencia el resto de sus días, suplicando la muerte cada segundo de su existencia.

En pocas zancadas cruzó el pasillo que lo separaba de la sala de conferencias y, desatornillador láser en mano, abrió la puerta del improvisado "dormitorio" del Doctor. Los chillidos eran más claros ahora que ninguna barrera los separaba, pero nadie más había en la habitación provocando tales lamentos a su prisionero. _Una pesadilla_ , pensó el Amo; y obligó a su corazón a calmar sus latidos mientras se acercaba a la tienda de campaña de su mascota gallifreyan. Ya lo había visto sufrir por sus sueños en varias ocasiones a lo largo de sus meses en cautiverio, pero el Amo no podía evitar los tristes recuerdos que estos hacían resurgir de un tiempo pasado cuando ambos apenas estaban en sus iniciales cuerpos. El pequeño Theta, nombre por el cual respondía el Doctor en la Academia cientos de años atrás, tenía numerosos miedos a los cuales buscaba consuelo acurrucándose por las noches al cuerpo de Koschei. El Amo en sus primeros años de vida nunca negó a su amigo un hueco bajo sus sábanas ni lo humilló por ello, sino que apretaba con más fuerza el brazo en su cintura hasta que el otro se relajaba. 

Volviendo al presente, el moreno Primer Ministro intentó apaciguar los alaridos con caricias o suaves palabras (acciones que siempre negaría ante terceras personas, pero que en su interior sabía que todo lo que le recordase a su joven amigo representaba su debilidad). "Doctor, despierta. Vamos, eso no está ocurriendo en este momento, tienes que levantarte. ¡Venga, Doctor!", y con un grito ahogado el ojiplático Señor del Tiempo despertó cogiendo las solapas del traje del Amo, pero realmente sin percatarse de su presencia. "Doctor, escúchame, estás a salvo a bordo del Valiant. Nada de lo que estabas viendo está ocurriendo en este momento. Estás bien, era un mal sueño. Doctor, mira a tu alrededor, no debes preocuparte de nada, estás a salvo. O por lo menos tan a salvo como puedes estar conmigo en la misma habitación". El receptor de aquellas palabras, aún bastante nervioso, hizo lo que le mandaban y fue recuperando poco a poco la compostura al darse cuenta de la situación. Volviendo la mirada a su acompañante, el Doctor asintió levemente cuando el otro le preguntó si ya se encontraba mejor. 

"Bien, supongo que ahora podrás devolverme la chaqueta", dijo el Amo con cierta diversión en su voz al ver la expresión confundida que recibía. Entonces, bajó la mirada a dónde las manos del recién despertado seguían agarrando el traje con gran fuerza, como si su vida dependiera de ello. "Lo-lo siento", dijo el afectado de las burlas carraspeando la irritada garganta por sus gritos e intentando ocultar la vergüenza que sus sonrojadas mejillas delataban. Soltando el abrigo lentamente, continuó: "yo no… No me di cuenta, lo siento".

"Está bien…". Y el silencio se adueñó del momento. Los segundos se alargaban mientras ambos extraterrestres se daban cuenta de lo cerca que estaban y de que esta conversación era la más larga que habían mantenido en varios meses. Las palabras que se querían decir desde la Gran Guerra del Tiempo se atragantaban en sus gargantas, tímidas de no ser las primeras en ceder y romper el incómodo sigilo.

"Vuelve a dormir, Doctor"; mencionó el Amo con una voz más grave de lo habitual mezclada con una fuerte sugerencia hipnótica. El Doctor lo fulminó con la mirada al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pero su cansado y añoso cuerpo poco más podía hacer para combatirlo. "No, no…" Intentó responder, pero sonó más como un débil balbuceo y rápidamente fue acallado por el otro Señor del Tiempo. "Sí, estás agotado y, seamos sinceros, a tu edad el descanso es importante. Vuelve a dormir, Doctor". 

Finalmente, el aludido fue víctima de la sugestión y todos sus músculos se relajaron en un calmado estupor. Mañana, probablemente, el Doctor se cuestionaría si este pequeño encuentro entre ambos existió realmente fuera del reino de los sueños. Y eso estaba bien ya que, al fin y al cabo, el Amo tenía una imagen que mantener. Pero ahora, en las sombras de su nave, podía contemplar al otro y fingir que las hojas de los árboles no eran del color erróneo, que al atardecer no le faltaba una segunda puesta de sol, que su acompañante no necesitaba de amenazas e hipnotismo para caer rendido a su lado. No, en la oscuridad del Valiant él podía acariciar la cara de su amigo y soñar despierto en que esta era una noche más juntos, que tantas veces dieron por sentado. Pasar la mano por su fino pelo y permitirse una sincera sonrisa que siempre le perteneció a él… 

**"Desearía volver atrás, a un tiempo donde tú podías ser tú y yo podía ser solo yo"** ; susurró el Amo a la única persona con vida del universo que entendería ese antiguo idioma. Y tras un suspiro se levantó, sin permitirse una segunda mirada atrás.


End file.
